L-DOPA is extensively used in the therapy of Parkinsonism. Its use is based on the well known theory that Parkinsons disease and related conditions are produced by an imbalance between dopaminergic and cholinergic mechanisms at the nigrostriatal level. Parkinsonian symptoms appear when the cholinergic mechanism prevails over the dopaminergic one. Since L-DOPA is a precursor of dopamine and potentiates the adrenergic system, it readjusts the above mentioned imbalance thus leading to an improvement in Parkinsonism. See in this respect "The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics", L. S. Goodman and A. Gilman, Fourth Edition, The MacMillan Company, 1970, page 423. At the same time its administration produces side effects indicative of activation of the adrenergic system such as stimulation of the central nervous system, blood pressure and ECG changes, etc.
Trazodone is a drug with the following chemical structure: ##STR1##
Trazodone is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,009 and Japanese Pat. No. 555,140 in which the drug's pharmacological and therapeutic properties are attributed to its tranquilizing, hypotensive and analgesic actions.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 748,421 has also been presented in the U.S. for the use of trazodone in acute vascular diseases, such as stroke.
Another Pat. application Ser. No. 793,336 has been presented in the U.S. for the use of trazodone in the treatment of tremors in Parkinsonian and other extrapyramidal syndromes.
Etoperidone is a drug with the following chemical structure: ##STR2##
Etoperidone is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,845 in which the drug's pharmacological and therapeutic properties are attributed to its tranquilizing, hypotensive and analgesic actions.
A new Pat. application Ser. No. 793,336 (the same as the one mentioned above for trazodone) has also been presented in the U.S. for the use of etoperidone in the treatment of tremor in Parkinsonian and other extrapiramidal syndromes.